


正所谓心照不宣

by liriio



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriio/pseuds/liriio





	正所谓心照不宣

【samquill】正所谓心照不宣  
●我也不知道为什么我看了两集纯洁无比的动画片却写出了这么个狗血淋头的矫情东西。  
●好了我就是看上了名字梗，非要玩坏它不可了。  
*粗体字是没有打引号时说的话。

 

Ⅰ  
那是他们分别了好几个月之后的第一次见面。

奎尔他们被困在了齐塔瑞人的牢笼里，于是火箭被想办法送出去寻求所有人唯一的希望——地球上的萨姆了。

然而回来的并不只有火箭和萨姆，还有一个奎尔只在钢铁侠嘴里听过名字的蜘蛛侠。

奎尔有些诧异，但是当时的情况并不容许他分心去想这些有的没的。那个蜘蛛小子果真跟传闻中一样刮噪，一上船就开始叽叽喳喳个没完，萨姆还在旁边有一搭没一搭的跟他吵嘴，让他莫名地有些烦躁起来。

“星爵，他是个混血的宇宙贵族，还配有一把元素枪。”奎尔在齐塔瑞人重重火力的扫射下恍惚听到萨姆指着他向蜘蛛小子做介绍。混血的宇宙贵族，一个陌生但并没说错的形容，这仍旧与跟他想象中萨姆会为他所作的介绍相差甚远。

而自从发现了蜘蛛侠也跟着自己到了宇宙，萨姆就开始有些心神不宁。他自己也说不上来是为什么，但是他显然变得沉默寡言了，只是实在忍不了的时候才偶尔回蜘蛛侠一两句嘴。

“哇，星爵，他总是一直这么严肃正经的吗？从刚才到现在，他说的话甚至还没有那个格鲁特兄弟多？”小蜘蛛终于憋不住小小声地对萨姆吐槽了一句。

“不，他平时……不是这样的。当然他很可靠，但没有这么严肃话少。事实上，我会觉得他是挺活泼有趣的那种类型。”

“你仿佛在逗我？”因着现在他们所在的方位离被八卦的主角实在很近，小蜘蛛只好改用气音吐槽，头罩上收缩自如的大白眼睛一下子夸张的瞪得能占了半张脸那么大。

萨姆无奈的朝他耸了耸肩膀，一副你爱信不信的样子不再说话了。

萨姆确实也明显感觉到今天的星爵格外的沉默，然而他自己也是一样，索性谁都别说谁。

今天的战斗里唯一的调味剂只有蜘蛛侠孤零零无人应和的单口相声，所有人都被迫在这股莫名弥漫起来的低气压里辛苦的憋着，于是敌人成了唯一的发泄口，今天的齐塔瑞人叫苦不迭但也只能在图塔斯的命令下硬着头皮再把自己送上去给对面泄愤。

“天哪他们的目标竟然真的是地球？说真的为什么反派们就不能放过地球呢，为什么偏偏要是地球呢？地球？哦也许我们应该试着呼叫下复仇者联盟什么的不是吗？宇宙，打邪恶外星人，拯救银河系，这真是我长这么大最刺激的一天！”

“因为地球是众多英雄们的家园，他们当然想要彻底解决后患。比如，钢铁侠，美国队长，雷神，浩克……”面对这些突然冒出来的无厘头问题，奎尔还是尽量耐心的作出了回答。

“这就没有了……？”小蜘蛛失望地眨巴着大眼睛看着星爵。

“还有……蜘蛛侠。”但不得不说，这孩子确实是挺招人喜欢的，星爵才不会承认他刚才确实是有一点出于私心想要故意略掉蜘蛛侠的名字呢。

“这么说，我是垫底的那个了？”小蜘蛛还是有些委屈，嘴巴像小仓鼠一样鼓起来。

哦，是的，蜘蛛侠看上去确实可爱得多，连奎尔自己都这么觉得了，蜘蛛侠确实是比他要好太多了。所以，人之常情，不是吗？

尽管战斗已经结束了，但那股隐隐的不安感似乎还是在妄图从心里破壳而出，奎尔在头盔下偷偷地皱了皱眉，企图把这股怪异的感觉压下去。

“好了萨姆，我们该回家了。”蜘蛛侠极其自然的说出了一句核弹级别的话，在场的人都脸色微变，顿时气氛就变得有些奇怪。

“彼得，我……”萨姆有些左右为难，本就空空荡荡的船舱里变得更加安静了。

萨姆自从这次见面之后还没叫过他的名字，奎尔想。他掩在头盔下的脸早已血色尽失，但是他还是说服自己赌一次，他尽量语调平稳地下起赌注。

“对，萨姆，你该回家了。回银河护卫队，回到我……们身边。”

场面一度变得十分尴尬，其他人都被再次莫名的气氛镇住了，连大气也不敢出，只能盼着新星给出一个终极判决解放大家。

“我……对不起彼得，我要留下来，留在银河护卫队。”

谢天谢地萨姆终于作出了决定，并且这个答案还会是他们队长喜闻乐见的，护卫队的众人都暗暗松了一口气。

“好吧……萨姆，那么我们下次有缘再见！如果还能再见的话！”小蜘蛛失望地回到地球，努力说服自己这选择真是再正常不过了，然后一头栽进自己蓬松柔软的被子里睡了过去。

第二天小蜘蛛与小队的其他人会合时，不可避免的，大家问起了萨姆。

“呃，萨姆他，他决定回到他宇宙里的另一个团队去了，你们知道吗？”

“银河护卫队嘛，他不总是三天两头就吹嘘他在宇宙里的事吗？”

原来真的只有我一个人没注意过这件事啊，小蜘蛛吃惊的在心里吐槽。

“好吧，我承认，萨姆在那场战斗里确实非常英勇，他是一个真正的英雄……”

萨姆却不知什么时候回到了地球，此刻还正躲在他身后各种做鬼脸，逗得其他队友都忍不住笑出了声。

看到队友们的反应，小蜘蛛的蜘蛛感应很快尖叫起来，“嘿！萨姆，你不是……”

“我觉得还是留下来保护地球更好些。”

萨姆这话其实说得有几分心虚，他还清楚的记得当他突然反悔说要回地球上的队伍时，奎尔脸上一闪而过的失望。

Ⅱ  
一个任务执行中的晚上，萨姆避开炮火掠过天际的时候突然没头没脑的回想起了他跟奎尔的那些交集。

那也许是一个不很愉快的开头，因为奎尔他们仅仅只是因为新星军团悬赏的一千万才主动来找他。之后又是为了平息他初次到宇宙和初次使用新星之力时的躁动不安，奎尔才邀请他进入米兰号做一次亲切友好的地球老乡交流会。

想想当时刚见面的时候，他还非常不耐烦的嘲讽了奎尔一通，结果谁能料到之后他又因为奎尔频频打脸？

并且杰森真是让他大开眼界，居然不惜用他的亲儿子奎尔的性命来威胁自己，这让一向重视亲情的小萨姆当时的世界观很是受到冲击。当然怪不得，后来他说怎么看老绿魔诺曼多次利用哈利威胁蜘蛛侠的时候，感觉这套路那么眼熟呢？

他后来甚至还答应了奎尔暂时留在了银河护卫队！最好笑的是，明明是奎尔自己想要他留下来，却还推说是银河护卫队队员一致谈论投票得出的结果。也不知道为什么，当银护队长被其他人毫不留情的揭穿的时候，萨姆没有嘲笑奎尔，甚至心里还莫名的冒出了几个喜悦的泡泡。

是的，那时候刚在宇宙混的他搞出的荒唐黑历史还多着呢。比如当他还因为惦记着自己第二天的数学小测试坚定离开奎尔他们的时候，其实他已经旷课一星期了。然后奎尔的邪恶老爹再次对自己穷追不舍，直接追到他的学校甚至是家里害得学校被炸成个千疮百孔的马蜂窝，甚至家里也差点没能幸免。不得不说，当他妈，杰森，奎尔和他自己一同沉默的坐在他家沙发上的时候，气氛简直诡异得可以，让他有种仿佛情侣双方父母会谈的怪异错觉。

他们满打满算也就认识了两年多，然后前任新星理查德莱德就突然回来了。

说实话他跟奎尔之间什么也算不上，尽管他把奎尔的游戏机按键上的字磨得掉了颜色，他会唱奎尔播放列表里所有的歌，他能一口气的说出奎尔所有讨厌吃的东西，他知道奎尔有几条爱心图案的内裤，他用奎尔最喜欢的那个老干部咖啡杯喝过啤酒和汽水……他甚至还知道奎尔喜欢莱德，他们之间的确什么也不是。

 

Ⅲ  
再次见面好像已经又是好几个月之后了。

讲真萨姆他们是真的完全不想惊动神盾局的，但是接着火箭又出现了，那代表着银河护卫队也不远了，总之他们最后还是惊动了神盾局。

哦，银河护卫队。萨姆确实很久没有碰到他们了。这次又是不死心的图塔斯，一双眼睛非要钉在他的新星头盔上不放。

萨姆跟着火箭和蜘蛛侠一起好不容易的拿到了任务目标，但图塔斯又突然出现搅局把他们的完美计划搅黄了，紧接着银河护卫队的其他人也都纷纷出现救场，但是星爵，萨姆始终没有看到他的身影。

直到他化身超级新星，耗能过度导致昏迷之后再醒来时，他才终于看到了蹲在自己身边的星爵。

说真的他太喜欢变身之后的头盔了，他现在看起来终于不像是一个活生生的小号理查德莱德了吧？至少是在星爵的眼里。

星爵仍旧没有摘下他的头盔，萨姆就看不到他的脸，他情不自禁的在想星爵头盔下的脸到底会是变瘦了还是变胖了？他现在会是眉头微微皱起还是笑得眉眼弯弯的表情呢？

这一切都只能靠他自己的想象了，毕竟这时突然要求星爵摘下头盔实在太突兀了。

“萨姆，你还好吗？”

“我没事。奎尔，图塔斯被我解决了吗？彼得又到哪儿去了？”萨姆伸长了脖子四处张望着寻找那只小蜘蛛，生怕没法回去向他的梅姨交代。。

“一切都好除了你自己。蜘蛛侠正在我的船长座位里呆着呢，他似乎对开飞船还挺感兴趣的。”星爵勉强的笑着回答，他有点难过的发现自己在萨姆这里已经彻底沦为了“奎尔”，而那个名字已经变成了另一个人的专属特权了。

“那就好。我今天真的很棒吧？对了……听火箭说，你和理查德也终于见过面了？他回来了你一定很惊喜吧。”

“理查德……是，他回来了，我们见过了。还真没想到那个混蛋骗了我这么久，到头来我发现自己竟然是最后一个知道这件事的人，哈。”

萨姆意识到自己刚才似乎是因为提了一个不该提的男人，现在奎尔的口气比起最开始关心自己时听起来要明显的压抑、低落很多了。同时他也感觉到奎尔在这轮简短的谈话之后变得更沉默了，他不愿去想，也不敢去深究其中的原因。

理查德莱德，一个总是被幸运之神眷顾的男人，尽管他并不是很在意奎尔，但这不能妨碍他轻而易举的就能赢得奎尔的心，这让旁观的萨姆深刻认识到爱情这玩意可真是蛮不讲理。刚才听火箭说理查德又跟卡魔拉女士复合了，他刚才真的不该提那个人的，萨姆想。但是他就是控制不住自己想要知道奎尔对此事的反应，他刚才一定是疯了！

这次会面来去匆匆，临走前银护的成员们都例行对萨姆开始了特别关心和道别，轮到奎尔时他却连手都没在萨姆肩上多停留一秒钟。道别的话还没说完，奎尔的腿就已经迈进了飞船的舱门。

萨姆几乎还感受不到那只手在他肩膀上的温度就立刻被抽离了热源，他难以调解自己内心突然生出一股空落落的感觉，委屈和不甘同时涌上了心头，要知道自从他们相识以来奎尔还从没对他如此冷淡过。

 

Ⅳ  
时间是最能改变人的东西，转眼间四年多就过去了。萨姆也曾在地球上辗转多支队伍，现在他还呆在冠军小队里，这已经是他迄今为止呆过最长的一支团队了。

最近听说他的老朋友蜘蛛侠要结婚了，他自然也该去参加下他的婚礼吧？

婚礼很隆重，新娘也非常漂亮，一切都很完美。等到大家喝酒吹牛的时候，突然有人拍了拍他的肩膀说，哥们儿，知道你今天不好受，但是人总要看开点啊。

萨姆一头雾水，我为什么要不好受？我很好啊？

那个兄弟又不服气了，少来这套，没关系的，大家早就知道你喜欢小蜘蛛了。不就是失恋吗？这有啥啊……

萨姆喝多了酒的脑子晕晕乎乎的，模模糊糊看到个熟悉的身影从身庞掠过，但它也仅仅是一闪而过，萨姆认不出那是谁。

萨姆恍然大悟，这都是什么乱七八糟的绯闻，都是误会，误会，他说。然后被灌了太多的萨姆终于撑不住了，下一秒直接就一脑袋栽倒在桌子上睡死了过去。

第二天他才听人说，星爵那晚也去参加了婚礼，可惜婚礼上人太多，他俩没碰上面。

不过机会很快就来了，没过几天萨姆的队伍就因为任务需要得去银护谈下合作事宜，他这个老熟人当然被队里的人一致强烈推崇去出这趟差了。

萨姆真的已经太久没有见过星爵本人了，久到他们分开的时候已经远远超过了在一起过的时间，久到他现在看这张脸都有了点奇异的陌生感。

老实说，斯巴达克斯的一半外星血统对星爵十分友好，岁月在他身上几乎没有留下什么痕迹。他的容貌保持着经年不变，现在就跟萨姆刚认识他那会儿长得几乎一模一样，除了看起来精神状态有些憔悴之外并没有什么大变化。

而发生在萨姆身上的变化却是惊人的，他已然从一个男孩蜕变成了一个真正的男人，他长大了，长高也强壮了不少，最直观的表现在他的身高以前只勉强能够到星爵的肩膀，现在却已经几乎跟他持平了。

任务完成的那个晚上大家都在酒吧喝得很尽兴，萨姆还惊讶的得知了理查德也刚刚才跟女刺客订完婚，可怜的奎尔！

哦，奎尔，看看他现在正一个人孤单的坐在角落里呢，萨姆的心里突然剧烈的意难平起来，也不知道是为了谁。萨姆跌跌撞撞的走到了奎尔的身边，然后他就什么也记不清了。

情欲有时总是来的汹涌又不讲道理，当那个晚上后来萨姆把奎尔压在身下亲吻和操干的时候，他当时到底在想些什么，又或者说了什么，那一切的细节事后他都已经完全记不清楚了。萨姆只记得一件令他刻骨铭心的事，做到一半的时候他情难自禁的叫出了一个在他心里埋藏多年的名字，萨姆眼看着身下的奎尔就这样一秒变了脸色。之前奎尔一直都很温顺甚至还会主动回应他，但是一切在他叫出那个名字后一切都变了。而他只是叫了彼得，星爵的名字。

萨姆始终想不明白这是为什么，或许是他不应该在酒后乱性的时候提醒对方正在操他的并不是他一直暗恋的男人？肯定是他让醉酒的奎尔一秒认清自己不是理查德了，所以奎尔突然的变化这么看其实也算正常吧，萨姆最后这样勉强说服了自己。

第二天清晨，等他们从对方身边醒来并记起前一天晚上发生了什么之后，场面一时间简直尴尬得令人窒息。萨姆张嘴就开始先道歉，他有些拿不准他想死皮赖脸要对奎尔负责的要求会不会使两个人的关系彻底闹翻。但是奎尔比他更快，萨姆还没来得及问出口，奎尔就抢先提出了双双忘掉这场酒后乱性的建议。

一场误会，都是成年人了，不用说什么负不负责的话，反正我又不会怀孕，奎尔满不在乎的说。

一个无伤大雅的错误，奎尔给它下的最后的定义，这让萨姆意识到自己之前想要负责的想法真是太他妈的自作多情。

然后，然后就是他这辈子都不敢去回忆第二次的，早上当他、奎尔和理查德三人在餐桌上相遇的尴尬情景了。奎尔身上的痕迹明显得是个成年人都能一眼看出来发生了什么，即便奎尔已经尽力把他的高领制服从头扣的严严实实。

萨姆当时也想不通为什么他前一晚非要如此张扬的留下标记，他自己可真是禽兽不如了，竟然趁着奎尔失恋又醉酒就把奎尔给上了。

他明明知道奎尔一直暗恋理查德那么多年，而他也知道理查德对奎尔也并不是一点都没有感觉，然后他就成功的做到了一次得罪两个人。一切都毁了。

坐在对面的理查德的脸色很不好看，他清楚的看见萨姆和奎尔大清早的一起从房间里走出来。吃饭的时候，他的眼神一直忍不住在奎尔和萨姆之间来回的追寻着，整个食不知味。他的眼神特别是停驻在奎尔脖子上的吻痕和有点肿了的嘴唇上，理查德有好几次都欲言又止，但最后还是什么也没有说。

一束温柔的晨光正好打在奎尔的身上，他的脸色在对比下已经白到快有种透明的错觉，眼下的两片青黑格外明显。奎尔只低着头草草吃了一点东西就借故提前离场了，理查德和萨姆都没有出言挽留。

“这对彼得不太公平。”理查德先抛出了一句语焉不详的话，他基本能从奎尔的脸色上直接看出那两个人对昨夜这场意外的解决方案。

“是很不公平，你知道。”萨姆想，原来理查德心里也是知道他自己这么多年是真的很对不起奎尔的？

“不要等到失去了才懂得珍惜，萨姆。”理查德站了起来，意味深长的说道。

哈？？有没有搞错？他还教育起我来了？萨姆想，这他妈说的不就是你理查德莱德自己？！他倒是想珍惜，可是他给的奎尔却并不想要啊，而造成这个的万恶之源居然还敢在这给他灌鸡汤。

萨姆冷笑了一声，也离开了餐桌。

Ⅴ  
彼得奎尔觉得这都没什么大不了。

他从来都是这样，一个艰难孤僻的童年，一次永远再也没法实施的复仇，一次不完美到把自己送进监狱的英雄营救行动，一次无疾而终的单恋。现在只不过变成了第二次无疾而终的单恋而已，他一向总能克服一切的不是吗？

有时候拥有过太过孤僻、冷漠的性格真是令人困扰，因为只要一有人对你稍好一些，你就会忍不住开始自作多情想入非非，以为他是上天派来拯救你的天使。奎尔有时候就控住不住这种脆弱的本能，这并不好。

他第一次栽在理查德手上，然后他在伤痛中逐渐认清了现实，然后他又第二次栽在萨姆手里，他真怀疑新星是不是就是他的克星了？

他跟萨姆也就认识了两年多，撑死了勉强能算作暧昧，至少他之前是这样认为的。

然后那次与蜘蛛侠的第一次会面才开始让他知道了他之前错的有多离谱，就，根本什么也不是。

又来了奎尔，他对自己说。又开始自作多情了吧？

第二次跟蜘蛛侠见面时他就自觉的收敛了很多，起码不会再问出上一回那样自不量力的蠢问题了。做人自己心里能没点儿数吗？奎尔那两天刚从理查德那里认清现实，就又在萨姆这里再次碰了壁，他确信自己真的需要好好反省反省自己的脑子了。

最丢脸的是在同一个坑里栽两次，萨姆一直单恋蜘蛛侠的消息早就在蜘蛛侠的婚礼上传的满天飞，甚至奎尔明明都亲眼看到萨姆为了蜘蛛侠喝到烂醉，但是当几天后同样喝醉的萨姆把他压在床上亲吻的时候他却没有推开萨姆。

所以这都是他自找的，当他听到萨姆在他身上用着一种深情又遗憾的语气叫出蜘蛛侠的名字时，还是忍不住变了脸色。

但这都是他应得的，这一切本就不该发生。  
而他也终于想通了，来时孑然一身，去时仍洒脱不羁，到人间走这一遭已经很值得。

他这一生终究还是要完完全全奉献给宇宙事业的，他将以性命起誓守护这个宇宙的和平，直到星辰陨落那一天。

 

Ⅵ  
回去不久，就听说理查德跟卡魔拉也要结婚了。

理查德莱德再怎么说也是他的前辈和朋友，于情于理都还是该去参加他的婚礼的，但是萨姆心里真是为奎尔不值。他不知道奎尔在这段感情里到底得到了什么，连个小三的名分都挣不到还一直坚持，到头来还不是竹篮打水一场空。

奎尔那天也出席了婚礼，他的状态比起上次看见他时并没有什么好转，看得出他还是想要努力维持自己星爵一贯潇洒的形象，但是效果显然不太尽如人意。

萨姆隔着一群人远远的观察着奎尔的一举一动，他想过去安慰他，又怕因为上次的酒后乱性让奎尔感到更不舒服。他理智和感性的天平在脑子里始终争不出个高低，纠结了半天才惊奇的发现奎尔今天竟还去给理查德当了伴郎？

好吧，也许奎尔自己都已经看开了，只有他一个局外人还在这傻乎乎的替别人纠结半天，简直傻透了！不过这样也很好，主角们都释然了，萨姆感觉自己好像终于看到了一部连续剧的结局一样放下心来，也逐渐开始认真的思考起自己的情感归宿来。

像他这样的男人，想要脱单只要一旦想通了就再容易不过，他很快就找到了个各种方面都很完美的女朋友，然后他们的关系逐渐火热升级，变成他的未婚妻，他的新娘。

萨姆之前也从未想过他会这么年轻就成家，但是他突然就有了非常强烈想要安定下来的感觉，想要寻找一个归宿，而那个女孩能让他感受到平静和安心，一切都是那么水到渠成，顺理成章。

出乎意料的，奎尔竟然没有来参加他的婚礼，说实话萨姆对此还是颇有些失望的，要知道奎尔当时连理查德的婚礼都敢去。他正在执行任务走不开啦，火箭说。尽管之后火箭又从粒子缩小器里掏出了一大堆说是奎尔送给他的新婚礼物表达歉意，那些稀奇古怪、华丽无比的礼物直哄得他的新婚妻子都对奎尔连连称赞，但是萨姆却总觉得还是少了点什么。

那之后他们再没见过面，奎尔也一直保持着单身，直到萨姆的第一个孩子出生了，萨姆还总是这样听说。

白月光到底有什么魔力？值得奎尔为了理查德莱德宁愿忍受终生孤寂？萨姆在看着摇篮里的孩子发呆时总不禁开始纠结这个问题，就像那些喜欢为电视剧里男主角的红白玫瑰执着掐架的无聊网友们一样，终究还是时不时的会为奎尔感觉意难平。

又过了两年，萨姆的第二个孩子也要出生了。

外面秋雨萧瑟，萨姆一个人坐在医院手术室外冰冷的塑料长椅上等待着，深更半夜的他突然感到一阵深深的寒意。昏暗的走廊里异常安静，这个佝偻着的身影也和谐地融进了身后深沉的黑夜里，刺目的红色“手术中”和萨姆指间明明灭灭的烟头成了这张黑白照里唯一的色彩。

突兀的手机铃声打破了这份宁静，传来了一通久违的来自宇宙的通讯。

“星爵死了。萨姆，我希望你能有空来出席他的葬礼。”那头火箭的声音听起来无比脆弱，软软的有气无力。

“他的葬礼安排在什么时候？”萨姆的声音很平静，这些年他已经变得足够成熟，能够足够坚强的去面对身边人离开的残酷事实了。

…………

萨姆和火箭又顺势絮絮叨叨的聊了半天各自的生活，但因为前面谈及了生死离别两人都不禁有些伤感，便都不想再继续，临挂电话之际萨姆却突然又忍不住感叹了一句。

“火箭，你说彼得他这样值得吗？”

“彼得？等等你在说哪个彼得？”火箭因为岁月流逝而开始变得有些迟钝的脑子一时间反应不过来。

这种1+1的问题还用得着问吗？他们还共同认识几个彼得？等等，萨姆的心里似乎有个久远问题的答案正在呼之欲出了。

“星爵的名字，火箭。”萨姆费尽了全身的力气吐出这一字一句，他突然有一种大错临头的不详预感。

“天晓得我有七八年都没听你这么叫过他了，刚才突然这么问谁知道你指的是谁？”

——The End——


End file.
